


Imagine having to attend Jared’s wedding

by FrankieDrew



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDrew/pseuds/FrankieDrew
Summary: Imagine being best friends with Jared, but also being deeply in love with him. Imagine him falling for your best friend and having to see them get married right in front of you.





	1. Chapter 1

One day, that’s all I have. One day to let myself go, to look at Jared in the way that I please, to laugh with him, punch his arms playfully. One day before he’s not longer alone. One day before he marries my best friend.  
“We should get a one-way ticket to Japan and never come back” Shannon laughs, handing me a bag of chips, I take it, sticking a whole bunch of them in my mouth.  
We are both laying on the sand, letting the sun do its work on our skin. The beach was the best place to avoid all the marriage drama back at the hotel, reason why our skin was tanner than ever.  
Shannon sighs, taking the bag from my hands, “Maybe not Japan” He reconsiders our imaginary trip, “What about Brazil?”  
“I don’t like Brazil” I mutter, rolling to lay on my back, “The weather is too… I don’t know.”  
“You are crazy” He laughs again.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
My head raises to the sound of Jared’s voice. He’s laying by my side, taking a few seconds to take off his shirt. Shannon notices the long silence, and my awkward staring at Jared, giving me a quick and strong kick on the leg.  
“Travelling” I answer, falling from my cloud, “Planning our vacations”  
“Oh, and you are going alone?”  
“We are still thinking about it,” Shannon says, but at the same time, I decide to let all my bitterness out.  
“Yeah, since someone decided to get married…”  
I can see Jared's eyes change from curious to hurt, all because of my comment.  
Being friends with Jared was never easy. We would walk down the school hallway, noticing the lust looks all the girls gave him, or the comments and letters he would receive daily. At college, it was the same, and I learned the bad way that you must knock on a guy's bedroom before you get in, it didn’t matter if he was you best friend.  
I never noticed my crush on him, not until Shannon noticed and started teasing me about it. At first, It was a game, but then he really started talking about the topic, giving me advises that I never considered. Well, not until Annie came into our lives. Annie was my best friend in primary school, and we had the typical 7-year-old friendship, sharing our colored pencils, our biggest possessions at the time. We were best friends until the moment we had to go to different secondary schools. Her parents chose catholic, while mine stood with public.  
She came back into my life two years ago; we found each other in a cafeteria and we couldn’t be apart anymore. The best friends were back together.  
I never thought that introducing her to Jared would change my life completely, that my best friend would fall in love with my other best friend, and together they would break my heart.  
“He’s not in love” Shannon used to say every time I would come to his house to avoid seen them together.  
“They are, I can see it in their eyes. I know you can too”  
In the end, they did fall in love, and I had to watch it all in a front row, all because Jared and I were roommates. Worst decision ever.  
“You are the one with all the tattoos, the one who likes rock” Shannon would say to comfort me.  
“I know” I would whimper, “But she is the one who likes to make cupcakes and drink tea at five, and he still likes her better than me”  
“He doesn’t like her more, there’s no one like you!”  
I always believed his words. But he still chose to marry her.  
“We were thinking of Japan!” Shannon says to break the awkward silence, “Visit some temples, eat like is the end of the world”  
“Yeah, whatever” I mutter.  
I receive a whole bunch of sand on my back due to my bad attitude, and Shannon’s disapproval look.  
“Anyway,” I start, “I need to get back”  
Neither of the Leto’s says anything as I take my things and leave the beach. Nice way to spend your last day with a single Jared, very clever.  
I spend the whole afternoon helping Annie with last minute details. I glue a smile to my face, it’s my best friend’s wedding after all. She doesn’t even notice that this is all a facade, she’s so into her perfect world that she just… Ok, I was being selfish. It was her big day. Just leave to when you’re alone in your room.  
And so I did. After helping my best friend with all that she wanted I went straight to my room. The tears appear as soon as I close the door, whimpers invading the silence of the room. I lay on my bed, feeling the whole world on my shoulders, thinking again and again about the reason I was in that room, in that goddamn island. My best friend, the one I loved was getting married to someone who wasn’t me, and it all seemed like the end of the world.  
The tears lead me to sleep, the sun setting as my head decides to give me a few hours of peace.  
By the time I open my eyes, not sure where I was or what time it was, I can sense that I’m not alone in the room. Shannon stands from his seat, getting closer to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m not even sure anymore”  
His hands caress my head, playing with my hair, trying to relax me. It kinda works, and a small smile appears only for him.  
“You should try to sleep, tomorrow’s gonna be…”  
“A mess” I interrupt him.  
A smile appears on Shannon’s lips as they lower to leave a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes at his touch, deciding that he’s right. I need to sleep.  
And I try. Shannon stays in the room, seating by my window, guarding me. Buy I roll and roll on my bed, unable to go back to sleep. I end up standing up from the bed, walking towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Shannon asks me, getting up from his seat.  
“I don’t even know, I just want to be alone”  
Shannon looks at me and I can feel the pity on his eyes. He warned me so many times, he knew that this was going to happen, but I didn’t listen. As I get off from my room I take a half empty bottle of vodka from one of the tables. I can feel my head spinning due to all the thoughts invading me. I want to push everything aside, get some fresh air and forget.  
The waves tickle my ankles as I walk in the shore. A quarter of the vodka is gone, and I’m sure I’ve been leaving irregular footprints on the sand. I don’t even know where I am, which is not a good sign. Since the goods are not in my favor, I decide to sit and wait for my drunkenness to fade away with time.  
The idea vanishes way quicker than my drunkenness and I end up drinking the rest of the bottle. I don’t even notice it, it’s like in one second it had the bottom full with liquid and then it was gone. Boom. Magic.  
My limbs feel heavy. Way too heavy. I’m too drunk to even think about how I am.  
“Would it- it… Would…” I start asking myself, not being able to think of a way to finish the question, “it! Would it be too-t-oo dumb to sleep? Here, I mean. Here”  
I look around as if I could find anyone to answer my question.  
“That’s what I thought” I laugh, resting my head on the sand.  
It doesn’t even take me two seconds to fall asleep on the sand, probably risking everything by doing so.  
The feeling of being asleep for ages takes over my body when I feel someone grabbing my arms. Still too drunk to realize that someone is touching me, I let out a faded scream/yawn.  
“Can you at least open your eyes?”  
The voice is too loud and I can feel my head pounding. A sudden urge to stand from the sand takes over my body. I do my best, being too quick for my weak body, and I surprise the man next to me by being on my feet in just two seconds.  
“You’re going to barf?” The voice asks me.  
I can’t even nod when the liquid escapes my mouth. I fall to my knees, one hand on my belly, the other trying to pull my hair aside.  
“Come on, we need to head back to the hotel”  
Realization finally hits me when I see Jared by my side. He’s trying to help me with my hair as we sense a new wave coming from my mouth. I know I’m a mess right now, both physically and mentally, and it’s all my fault.  
“I can take you in my arms if you…”  
“Leave me alone” And those are the first words that come out of my mouth. Great.  
“What?” Are you crazy?! I looked everywhere for you!”  
“You didn’t have to, I’m not your responsibility anymore, remember?”  
I raise my head to look him in the eyes. My words hurt him, the pain is clear on his eyes, but I don’t stop there.  
“Did Shannon send you? Did he tell you everything about me?” I ask, doing my best to get on my feet.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Jared” I growl as I get closer to the share to wash my mouth. Worst idea ever.  
“I’m not playing anything!”  
God no, not tears.  
“What the fuck is going on with you?”  
The knot in my throat grows bigger and bigger as I feel the tears taking over my already fucked up face. Jared tries to get near me, get his hands on my face and dry my tears. But I take a step aside, starting to walk away from him.  
I can hear him calling my name, rushing to get by my side, and that’s when my chest cannot handle it anymore.  
“How can you be so fucking blind?!” I shout.  
Jared freezes by my side, not taking another step toward me.  
“Why?” He asks in a whisper.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too,” He says, and I can see how realization starts to take over him.  
“No, you don't” I whimper, a smirk appearing out of nowhere on my face, “You know you don't”  
Jared seems uneasy, his hands clenching in each side of his body. He whispers my name one, two times, but it feels meaningless.  
“You are the best thing that could ever happen to me,” He says mumbling, “You are the reason I am the person I am today…”  
“I’m also the reason we are here” I interrupt him. “I’m the one who introduced you to Annie”  
“And you changed my life that day”  
“I know”  
“You’re my best friend” His eyes get watery, and I can feel my heart being chopped and thrown into the sea behind my back, “You are probably the best thing about my life, all my memories… There’s not a single moment in which you were not by my side”  
“But?” I ask, even though I don’t what to hear an answer.  
“I don’t love… like you love me”  
The tears are more prominent on my face now, my vision is way more blurry and the combination of the pain in my heart, and how drunk I am, makes everything around me seem unreal.  
“I’m so sorry” He whispers, and I know he’s being sincere. Because he’s my best friend and he has always hated to see tears in my eyes. Jared was always the one cursing at all those who dared to mess with my heart. And now he was one of those he used to bash back in the day.  
“I’m heading back to the hotel” I mutter, the knot on my throat almost too big to let me speak properly.  
I see him nod, not even asking me if he can come with me. And I thank him for that.  
I don’t know how, but I end up finding my way back to the hotel. The tears haven’t stopped their curse, but at least the pain made me forget about how drunk I was. The man at the reception gives me preoccupied look, he wants to ask me what’s going on, if I’m okay, I can sense it. I rush to the stairs to get to my room and finally hit the bed. According to the clock on the nightstand, it’s almost 4 in the morning, and that gives me a solid five hours of sleep before I have to be up again.  
My morning is spent helping Annie, being the best maid of honor you can find in the world. I compliment her every time she feels insecure about something; calming her nerves whenever she believes she forgot something. I give my best for her because she’s my best friend and she’s marrying my other best friend. The man I love. The I want to be happy. The one I want to have the best day of his life.  
When it’s time for the ceremony we head downstairs. Shannon is waiting for me, we are supposed to make an entrance together. Best man and maid of honor.  
The look on his face confirms all my suspicions. I look like shit.  
“We can still get to the bus stop, there’s still time” He whispers.  
Annie is busy behind us, talking with her dad about what’s coming. I turn to him, trying to find something to occupy myself with.  
“Shannon” I try to shut him, my hands busy on his tie.  
“I can still see the red in your eyes, you shouldn’t be here”  
“It's your brother’s wedding, my… Two best friends are getting married, there’s no other place I…”  
“We can leave, go to Japan, forget about all this” He interrupts me.  
I give him the most sincere smile I can provide. I don’t even remember how many years we spent talking about the same topic. Shannon always thought that Jared had feelings for me, and it almost convinces me once. We always talked about what could happen if I ever told Jared how I felt, and this particular result was alway on the list. But neither of us imagined how hurt I could end up with Jared’s negative answer.  
“We can still make things better, I promise”  
“I love you, you know that?” Shannon nods, taking both of my hand on his, “I’m gonna be okay, I promise”  
Shannon leaves a long kiss on my forehead, letting go of only one of my hands. And that’s how we enter the small chapel, hand in hand, with the eyes of all the guests on us. The eyes from everyone but Jared’s.


	2. Chapter 2

I can tell that I’m already late just by the music coming out from the house. My stupid heels are more of a burden than a plus to make me look pretty. Once I get to the door I ring the doorbell a few times before being welcomed by Shannon himself. A wide smile takes over his face, his arms opening to hold me for a few seconds.  
“Sorry for the delay, work was crazy today” I apologize, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.  
“It’s okay,” Shannon says, leaving a kiss on my forehead.  
The place is already full, everyone wanting to celebrate Shannon’s birthday. I look around, scared to see those eyes that I haven’t seen in months, the ones that didn’t even dare to look at me during that wedding day. Luckily, he’s still not here, neither is Annie.  
I walk around for a while, Shannon busy talking to his guests. I get to see Tomo and Vicky having a few drinks outside, sharing a few comments, and laughing about them. They are my best option tonight, so I walk to sit by their side. It seems like I haven’t seen any of my friends in ages, and Vicky must feel the same since she jumps to hug me the second her eyes lay on me. We spend the next hour catching up, Vicky and Tomo telling me all about their new apartment, and then I get interrogated by my trip with Shannon.  
“Where did you go?” Vicky asks me, handing me a beer.  
“Mainly Tokyo, but we visited a few of the small villages too,” I say, before taking a good drink from my beer.  
“And after that? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever”  
And they have indeed not seen me in a while. My mission to avoid Jared and everything that reminded me of him were going pretty well, until now obviously. His arrival was burning on my skin, my heart not prepared for the moment in which he’ll walk through those doors, ring in hand, my best friend by his side.  
The beers and wine keep coming our way, and it doesn’t take me much to start laughing hysterically, telling funny stories about Shannon, and feeling like my head is on another planet. I even forget for a second about Jared, but only for a second.  
Shannon walks out to the backyard, giving me a full smile when he notices how happy I look. I walk towards him, being held by his arms the second I’m next to him. He looks so happy, and I hate that I feel so scared to see Jared when his brother is so happy about this party.  
“You’ve been drinking” He mutters in my ear.  
“A bit” I laugh, “Do you still have that bottle of whiskey we bought the other day?”  
“Maybe”, he mutters again, “Haven’t you drink enough?”  
“Maybe”  
Shannon laughs at my drunkenness and ends up taking my hand to walk me inside. He gets two drinks done for us, his eyes not looking away from mine. I laugh, choking on my drink, starting to couch without being able to stop laughing.  
“You’re crazy” Shannon laughs, taking me by the hips to pull me closer to him.  
I leave my drink aside, fully knowing what he’s up to, but we stop. I can hear my name being shouted and I can feel my heart drop to the floor.  
We turn to the entrance, noticing Annie running to get in front of me. Four months since I last saw her, or spoke to her. Four months. Shannon lets go of me, and Annie takes his place squeezing my body.  
“Oh, my God!” She shouts, “I’ve missed you so much!”  
Then why haven’t you called me? Too busy fucking the love of my life?  
“I know, me too!” I laugh, squeezing her too.  
“I have so much to tell you! I can’t believe it’s been so long since we last saw each other!”  
And it should have continued like that. But I see Jared entering the room, and my heart definitely skips a bit. Annie’s still holding me, giving her back to him, and even though Shannon gave a step back, I can feel the tension filling his body too.  
Jared walks towards us, giving his brother a hug, while Annie just can’t stop saying all the things she needs to tell me in more depth later on. The brothers share a few words, and I can’t wait for the moment I can just walk away from this.  
“The honeymoon was so great!” She keeps talking, “I bought so many presents, we need to get together one day and I’ll bring them along”  
“That’s great, Annie” I mutter, taking the drink back to my lips.  
“We bought Constance this beautiful necklace, she cannot stop wearing it. I’m so happy, you know how insecure I am about her”  
“I know,” I say, taking another sip.  
“But I think she’s starting to like me a bit more now, she has even invited me to lunch a couple of times”  
The brothers disappear from our side, and I give one last worried face to Shannon. Annie keeps talking, and I know I should be really interested in her conversation since we haven’t talked in so long. But, my head’s in another place, and I’m too drunk to deal with all this.  
And we sit, and she keeps talking, and I keep giving her the same short answers, and Annie doesn’t even notice how uninterested I look.  
Worst best friend ever.  
And the hour passes and she’s still talking, and I’m still drinking, and I can see her smile, she’s happy, so fucking happy. And I’m sad, so fucking sad. And all I want to do is cry because I hate to see her so happy, but I also hate myself for feeling like that. And I know that I’m about to cry because my chest starts heaving out, my vision turning even more blurry. And I don’t even excuse myself, I just run away from there, taking two steps at a time at the stairs, locking myself in the bathroom the second I’m alone inside.  
A couple of minutes pass before I can hear someone knocking on the door, calling my name.  
“I just want to be alone” I mutter.  
“Well, I don’t want you to be alone. Open the door, we can be alone together”  
I get up from the tub, yes, the tub, to open the door. Shannon is waiting for me outside, a bottle of water on his hand. I let him in, and we both sit inside the tub, this isn’t our first time.  
“She just couldn’t stop talking about him, I had to run” I mutter, after taking a good sip from the bottle, “It’s been four months, I should be ready for this”  
“Yes, you should. But you’d loved him for years, you have the right to feel like you’re feeling now”  
I can feel the tears coming back to my eyes, start rolling on my cheeks.  
“Hey,” Shannon says, cupping my cheek with one hand, drying the tears that got to escape.  
Don’t do it, my heart says, but my mind has a different opinion.  
In just a second I get to Shannon, in just a second I press my lips against his. I’m desperate, my lips show this, and I know they are trembling. I just want Jared out of my system, I want him out of my mind… Just like I wanted him out the night of the wedding.  
This time I stop in time, getting up from the tub, checking my face in the mirror, trying to fix my make up as much as possible.  
“Where are you going?” Shannon asks me, getting up from the tub too.  
“Back to the party” I almost whisper, Shannon standing by my side, his hand taking mine, “Please, don’t…”  
He nods, taking his hand away, but with a smile on his face.  
“There’s still a lot of alcohol downstairs”  
“Enough for tonight,” I say, finally feeling a smile invade my lips.  
We head downstairs, nobody noticing my washed face, and Shannon’s protectiveness over me. I get to see Jared the second we enter the backyard. He’s not with Annie, she’s just boring Vicki with her endless talking. Ok, I got to stop that. But, seriously, she just keeps talking.  
Shannon gives me a look, kind of asking me if we go there. And we do.  
The day of the wedding, Jared didn’t look at me once. I wanted to dance with him and, in the middle of the song, tell them how happy I was seeing him so happy with his life, with his choices. Because he chose a girl who couldn’t hate her best friend just for being happy about her life, someone who was bright, smiling even in her darkest days.  
But he didn’t look at me, and I couldn’t ask him to grant me one dance, just one song. Because I ruined everything between us. Love sucks.  
Shannon gets me a bottle of water, intercepting Annie when he notices her walking toward me.  
“She’s not feeling very well” I hear him say, “Long day, and too much alcohol, not a good combination”  
Annie nods, probably feeling terrible for taking too much talking about her and not taking a bit of time to ask about me. Or at least that’s what I’d like to think.  
The guys take over the conversation, and I just stand there, feeling out of place. It sort of feels like before, when Jared and Annie were not engaged yet. Everyone looks the same too. Well, that’s what I believe till I see Jared face.  
We lived together for a while, and we’ve been friends longer than I would like to admit. I knew that face, I knew what those bags under his eyes meant. And, out of the sudden, everything became clear. Annie had always been a good talker, but not to this extreme. She was avoiding people talking to her, by talking to them. She didn’t want people asking them questions, so she gave them answers before anyone could question her intentions.  
Very clever.  
A smile appears when I notice part of what’s going on, and that part feels happy. And I know I should stop feeling happy over sad things, but I just can’t help it.  
My whole perspective of the night changes when I finally notice what’s going on. I can see that Jared’s smiles don’t reach his eyes, that Annie tends to avoid his eyes, but tries to stay as close as possible so no one suspects that something is going on.  
But I know because I know them too fucking much. I want to stand in the middle of the circle, interrupt their conversation with a hysterical laugh and shout how stupid they are for doing something that lasted only four months. But I have no other proof than my knowledge of my two best friends.  
My mind is full of theories over what could’ve happened when I hear my name. I come back to earth, noticing the freaky smile on my face. I must look crazy.  
“Are you alright?”  
Everyone’s looking at me, and Jared knows that I know. Because I see it in his eyes, and I just want to run to him and punch him in the face. Because he decided to “spend the rest of his life” with someone for less than four months, and we could’ve have lasted for eternity.  
“Is okay if I sleep here?” I ask Shannon, leaving the crazy smile aside.  
The worried expressions change to surprise and playfulness. Annie starts asking all the wrong questions, and I just ignore her. Shannon nods to my answer, and I just leave them all behind.  
I’m Annie’s best friend or was. Best friends notice when the other is head over heels for someone, even when you’re head over heels yourself. The thought creeps my mind as I walk toward Shannon’s bedroom. I noticed when both of them started falling for each other, and Shannon noticed when I fell for Jared. Jared was too blind to noticed my feelings, but she was always really good at reading me.  
What if she knew?  
I take all my clothes off, standing in the middle of Shannon’s bedroom just in my underwear.  
What if Annie knew what I felt for Jared and just decided to go ahead?  
I know it would have been selfish of me to just demand her to stop having those feelings. But before he was her friend, he was mine, and that gave me some kind of right over him, right? Well, Jared is not a possession, but… I guess you get my point.  
It’s still dark by the time I open my eyes. Shannon is by my side, still dressed, but too drunk to even cover himself with a blanket. I get up from the bed, taking the first thing I can find to put it over him.  
I feel dizzy, still a bit drunk. I’m already in the middle of the corridor when my mind decides to confirm that I’m walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
The whole place is a mess. I’m sure the party finished not so long ago, and the house still smells like a mix of alcohol, sweat, and people.  
The light in the living room is still on, and as I walk there I notice the bearded figure laying on the couch. As always, I just stand there, awkwardly staring at Jared. His eyes are closed, but he’s not sleeping, I know that, although he hasn’t felt my presence yet.  
“Are you just going to stand there and watch me?” Ok, I was wrong.  
I’m well aware of my attire, and something inside me cringes when I see him open his eyes and stare at me as if this was the first time his eyes really laid on me.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Shannon’s my brother, it isn’t too weird if I ask if I can stay at his place” He laughs, straighten his torso to finally sit on the couch, “What are you doing here?”  
“Too drunk to drive” I shrug, and a new round of laugh comes out of his lips.  
How could I spend four months without that laugh?  
Jared pants the space beside him, asking me to sit there. And I do it right away.  
“So, you noticed?”  
“I noticed something, I’m not exactly sure what I noticed”  
I’m not facing him, but he’s sitting with his left side leaning on the couch. I don’t want to face him, but his hand goes straight to my hair, taking a small lock of it just to play.  
“Isn’t it weird that you know me better than Shannon?”  
“We lived together, you know me too”  
“Not as much as to notice some things that were going on here” Jared mutters, leaving the lock aside to knock my head.  
“Yeah, well, let’s not talk about that”  
His hand slips over my jaw in order to grab my chin and turn my head to him. The bags under his eyes are even worse than I could see earlier, and the beard that decorates his face is not a fashion statement.  
“What happened?” I ask him, and he knows pretty well that I mean.  
“Things changed, we both changed” Jared sighs, his hand leaving my chin, “She became something else. She was demanding things I couldn’t give her, she needed me with her all the time, and I just couldn’t do it”  
“You needed your space?”  
“No” He almost shouts, “I needed you”  
I can feel the gasp coming out of my chest and I just can’t stop its coming. I want to shout, I want to jump over him and kiss him like is the end of the world. I want to do so many things. But I just stay there, petrified.  
“I saw you that night, and I know what happened with Shannon” His voice starting to tremble, his eyes looking a bit soggy, “I knew something was wrong from the moment we talked at the beach, and seeing you two leave together… I knew I had fucked it up”  
Jared waits for a few seconds, maybe thinking that I have something to say, but I don’t. What could I possibly say?  
“There was this moment, a month ago, when I just couldn’t hold it any longer. She was yelling at me, all her sweetness gone, she wanted me present, to stop walking around every corner like part of me was gone. And I asked her, I cried when I asked why she couldn’t be more like you. How could two best friends be such opposites?”  
“Shut up” I whisper, deciding to let all my bitterness out, “Shut the fuck up, Jared”  
He obeys, and I stand from the couch, starting to pace around.  
“It’s too late” I start mumbling, “You can’t do this”  
“I know it’s late, but the marriage is already broken” Jared stands from the couch, coming closer to me, grabbing me by the arms, “You can hate my timing as much as I hate it, but please, just look at me for one second”  
His hands clasp my arms strongly, sending shivers all over my body. His eyes are bright, and a few tears are shed by the two of us when we realized what’s going on.  
“You’re my best friend” I mutter, shrugging a bit.  
“Best friends can be lovers”  
And that’s all it takes for us to just press our bodies together, his lips looking for mine with a desperation we had never experienced. His hands are all over me as mine can’t stop playing with his hair. Not a minute passes before loud moans escape the friction of our mouths, and not two minutes pass before I’m laying on the couch, Jared’s shirt already gone.  
I need him as much as he needs me, and my heart couldn’t be happier.  
I can’t even notice when all the clothes are gone and we are skin to skin, his crotch already tempting mine. But Jared decides to wait for a while, teasing me with kisses, and his hands playfully spreading my wetness on him.  
“Just do it, please” I start begging, a smile taking over his lips as he hears my words.  
Another kiss erases the smile, and I can finally feel him making his way inside me. A loud moan comes out of my lips as he starts thrusting against my body. His eyes are finally on me, after all this time wanting to be under his gaze, and he’s finally looking at me. I want to cry, scream, laugh. Emotions invade me, and I can feel the first tears coming out, a joyful smile on my lips, as I bite the lower one to help me contain all that I’m feeling.  
The thrusts start fasting, and the desperation mixes with anger and happiness, all at the same time. And I can feel Jared loving me and almost blaming me for making him feel like this.  
And I know him so much, that even though this is our first time, I know when he’s close. And I’m close too. And all I want is scream how much I love him.  
His mouth devoured mine once more as his thrust turn frenetic. I want him, he wants me.  
The two screams that come out of our lips hold more emotion than any other scream I could have made during climax. Jared falls over me, his head on the curve of my neck. We are both gasping, feeling each other’s chests hitting against the other.  
And that’s the moment my head decides to make me laugh, and cry at the same time. And I can feel his smile on my neck, his teeth biting my neck as he growls against my skin.  
“Again,” I ask, “And again, and again, and again”  
Jared laughs, facing me again, his lips giving a little peck to mine.  
“I have a better idea”  
He comes out of me, standing from the couch to start picking his clothes.  
“Go find yours, quickly!”  
I nod, standing from the couch, still a bit dizzy from the climax. And I run upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, only to discover Shannon snoring on his bed. I take all my things, leaving a quick kiss on Shannon’s cheek, starting to run downstairs.  
When I get to Jared, he doesn’t say a word and doesn’t let me ask either. He just grabs my arm and pulls me to him, biting and kissing my lips with the biggest demonstration of passion I’ve experienced.  
“What are we doing?” I ask him when he finally lets me go.  
“I don’t even know, I just want to be with you” He laughs, hurrying me to get dressed.  
I do it as fast as I can. We can see the sunrise through the window, and Jared kisses me over there once we are ready. We both stared for a few seconds when we finish, his eyes falling to his hands, and I see something that makes me skip another bit. Jared slowly takes the ring from his finger, playing with it for a few seconds, only to let it fall between us.  
“Let’s go,” He says.  
Jared grabs my hand, pulling me out of the house to get inside his car. Out of nothing, we both start laughing again, and as I look at him I can feel myself inside a dream, but I know this is true, and my heart starts to feel warm again.


End file.
